


Birds of Prey drabble

by jadelennox



Category: DCU
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dream hands skim against metal wheelchair arms and skitter against the wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of Prey drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

When Helena realises she's been fantasizing about the Time-Life Books operators on television, she can't deny it to herself anymore. She lies in bed, imagining her tongue on the cold metal of the headset. In her dreams, her mouth presses against the soft foam microphone, past it to lips, warmwetsoft. Her dream hands skim against metal wheelchair arms and skitter against the wheels. She runs hands between leather seat and sweaty t-shirt, feeling vertebrae.

In reality, she discovers, Barbara takes off the headset and brings Helena into her bed, so there's no headset, no wheels. She finds she doesn't mind.


End file.
